Alone and Betrayed
by Kay Campbell
Summary: I don't own the Naruto Characters. Chapter 11 Is now here! Please R&R!Sasuke has gone with Orochimaru, slipping the blonde into a great depression. What will happen if Naruto can't get out of it, and even if he can, h
1. Dead

Alone and Betrayed

"Why….tell me why Sasuke…." Naruto whispered to himself in the darkness of the hospital.

The blond had gone into a rage and was suicidal when Kakashi found him that day; two months ago. Sasuke was gone; he left with the villain Orochimaru; but not before he battered up Naruto and his dreams of bringing his lost friend back. Now the blonde boy sat in the hospital, over in the corner to where no one would bother him. He shook like a leave in a tornado and was sickly pale.

Naruto refused to eat, sleep, or even move for two day's straight at this point; muttering to himself about Sasuke and himself. The doctors and Tsunade where baffled, not to mention the rest of the village. The boy's spirit had fallen into a deep depression that no one could help him out; No one but himself. It was on this day that someone deep inside Naruto had also got sick and tired of the boy's mood.

A vicious growl came from inside his head, causing Naruto's eyes to close and his body to flinch. He suddenly stood in front of the gates of the nine tailed fox. Naruto backed up, his eyes widening at the growl of the beast which caused the earth around him to rumble. His reactions caught the fox off guard and worse, began to anger him. "**What is your problem boy? Your usually yelling at me to give you power or to leave you alone and yet now, you stand before me like a whipped dog. You're a sad excuse for a ninja.**"

Naruto looked down at ground, unable to reply for a moment. The fox slammed a paw onto the ground, causing Naruto to fall backward onto his backside. "**I thought you were going to become Hokage? You were going to save that insolent and arrogant boy from his own death and yet you sit here and act like the world has ended?….Do not ask me to save you anymore. I won't help a fool who won't help himself!**"

Naruto shook his head, his blue eyes swelling with tears the screamed to fall from his face. "No! Your wrong! I just…"

But the fox wouldn't allow for him to speak anymore. The blonde suddenly was back in his corner shivering as if nothing had happen. "I just…." Naruto tried to speak again before he heard a creak of the wooden door; sun light bathing the boy now from the hallway.

Turning to look at whom entered, he sighed when he saw it was Kakashi. The silver haired Chunnin looked at his comrade with a pure look of sorrow; something that was very unusual on the naturally cheerful Kakashi. As Kakashi stepped inside; Naruto went over the fox's words again. ' I won't help a fool who won't help himself!' Closing his eyes for a moment; he listened to the hollow steps of Kakashi whom walked over and kneeled by Naruto.

"Are you alive in there?" Kakashi nervously joked.

"Alive…no…but I'm not dead!" Naruto said, whirling around with a snarl that caused his sensei to jump up five feet away from the blonde.

"Wha- Naruto your making no sense…." Kakashi said raising a brow before walking back over to the blonde whom now had the look of pure anger in his eyes.

"Sasuke's gone…and he took my happiness with him…" Naruto explained, "So that Naruto may be dead….but I'm not…and I'm going to bring that bastard back; come hell or high water!"

Standing; the young genin walked out of the hospital; snarling at all those whom denied him access to the outside. He was going to bring back Sasuke, and when he did; the boy was in for a world of pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Your not my Sensei!

**Chapter 2:** **Your not my Sensei!**

Two years had gone by since that fateful day, and ever since that day; the village had never saw much of the young fox demon boy. Not even Tsunade had seen the boy more the twice a year and it was only when he came to her for a simple check in which she required him to do out of respect; she had to make sure the boy was alive at the very least. However, during the visits, the boy was never himself, even when he trained with Kakashi. Instead of the stupid grin he would have when Kakashi came to greet him; the boy would look over his shoulder and grunt something not even he could hear before going back to his rigorous tasks. It gotten to the point where he denied Kakashi to come at all, refusing to talk to him and threatening his own, and Kakashi's life if the superior ever stopped him.

Usually on team seven, the boy would have been trained by attacking simple logs or tree's; carrying buckets of water to the stream and up a hill before repeating the process; or doing exercises like running, sit ups, push ups and target practice. Kakashi, himself, was horrified at how Naruto trained now a days. The boy would cut open spots so deep and close to the vital points that Kakashi had found him unconscious at times; though the wounds always were healed. He began to depend more and more on his red fox chakra then his own abilities; which even the demon fox seemed to be noticing.

One night while the blonde bled; the fox had decided to have a little chat with the ninja for the first time in weeks. He was impressed on how he didn't back up or shiver when he felt the fox stir and pull him into a vision; as he would have done a year ago. The expressionless face on his features made him look like a dangerous ninja rather then the punk the demon always took him for. The boy even dared to bad mouth him at this point. "What do you want? I don't have time to talk to the likes of you."

The fox growled from behind the iron bars that held him prisoner. Whom did this snot nose brat think he was talking to? Slamming a furry paw into the ground, it causing Naruto to shake, but he didn't fall on his face like normal. "**Watch your mouth you arrogant bastard. I'm the one helping you out here and if you speak to me like that again; you won't be seeing that red chakra you depend on so much for quite some time.**"

Naruto chuckled darkly at the reply. "You do that to me…" He whispered walking over with a pure twisted look in his crystal eyes, making him almost look like Sasuke that day.

Reaching the cage's bars, he looked the fox in the eye as he continued. "You do that to me…" He repeated, "And you won't have a body to live in…"

"**Pretty guts for a boy whom can't fight with his own two fists…**" The fox laughed at him in spite, causing an inhuman snarl from the boy.

"You think I'm kidding? I'm at the point where if I don't get what I want; I don't wanna live any more." Naruto whipped back at him, causing the fox to narrow his eyes and wonder if the boy had truly intended to kill himself for such a matter.

"**So you wanna throw your life away because of a stupid decision that your friend made eh? What about getting him back? You die an you won't be able to-**"

"You don't help me and I won't be able to, and there for; I will stick myself right in the gut to make sure you feel my pain as _we_ die." Naruto said with a wicked grin that caused the fox to smirk suddenly with praise; the praise that a blood thirsty father would give his son.

"**Your not a pansy…I'll give you that much…but if you kill me kid, so help me, I will make sure to show you the meaning of hell when I drag you down there with me.**" The fox threatened before allowing Naruto to snap out of his daze.

The huge gashes had healed while they had been talking, but even so, Naruto felt the sore pain still ebbing at where he had cut his flesh over and over again. However, the blonde only felt anger towards himself. If he was in pain; he hadn't trained hard enough.

After another of his cut sessions being seen by his former sensei; Kakashi decided it was time to confront Naruto about it.

The white haired man made his appearance known when Naruto was by the stream taking one of his very rare breaks. Kakashi knew that if the boy's body wouldn't break from the stress he was putting on it, which Naruto also knew, then he would have probably trained every single minute of the day. Approaching carefully, he only fully relaxed when Naruto called over, "What is it Kakashi?"

"Don't you need to put a Sensei after it?" Kakashi asked with a small ring in his tone to suggest he was half kidding. However, Naruto wasn't laughing. "Your not my sensei anymore…I train in my own way and rank myself…that's how it is and will be until I accomplish my goal…and maybe even after it." He snarled lightly; his eyes glaring daggers at Kakashi to say anything about it.

The older man could only sigh and sit down by angry and confused ninja. "Listen…you can't keep harming yourself or you might not make it one of these times…and then what? All of this for nothing?"

"Shut up…I told you I'm going to do things my way…get in my way and I'll kill you." He said flatly, standing up and hovering over Kakashi.

That had done it. Standing to his full height; Kakashi punched the boy straight into his gut, causing a bit of blood to run down his chin but nothing more. Gripping Naruto by the hair Kakashi looked at him dangerously; trying to find any sense of danger or fright in the boys eyes. What he found was malice and a twisted sense of likeness from the pain. "You're becoming the very thing that you are working so hard to get rid of in Sasuke…."

"Shut up old man…I'll be whom I want; I'll act how I want; and I'll trash my body however I want…don't talk down to me like you're my fucking father!"

Naruto screamed the last part, throwing his own punch into Kakashi's stomach. Stunned that his pupil would hit him; the teacher whom had helped him get as far as he did; the one whom DID care for him like a foster father; whom shared so many memories with…why?

"Now get outta here and leave me the hell alone or I really will make sure I kill myself." Naruto growled, his features changing from his mere burst of anger.

Kakashi released his pupil and vanished in a flash of smoke; his eyes holding sorrow as he reported to Tsunade that night. "I'm running outta ideas on how we can get the old Naruto back…and the only one left is the most risky…plan for the operation…I'll go get the people personally."


	3. Chapter 3:Because I love you

The next day, Kakashi went to visit his young depressed pupil yet again, only this time; he had a request for the him. Starting to close the gap between him and where Naruto stood, Kakashi wasn't surprised when the boy spoke without facing him. "What is it Kakashi? I thought I told you not to disturb me…" He finally stated with a cold tone.

Kakashi waited to reply until he was five feet from Naruto and still walking over calmly. "Well…Tsunade wants to see you real quick." He inquired, waiting for any signs of displeasure or danger from the boy.

Displeasure wouldn't even cut it; the word hate was a strong enough word to use here, as Naruto growled and turned to look at Kakashi finally.

"What the hell does that old bat care about me anyways? Why do you two keep insisting on meddling with my training. What's your de-"

Naruto suddenly stopped before bowing his head with a growl. Kakashi blinked as Naruto spoke again. "It's that damn village ain't it?….They're afraid I'm going to break the seal aren't they?…Or do they not even care?"

Kakashi didn't know how to reply to this. The village never said anything about Naruto really. Sure he had heard through the grape vine that some would rather have him dead then the seal broken but…he couldn't say one or the other truthfully. "…The village…is unsure of what to think but, there are some that still wish for your well being….and they would like to see you….if you'll allow it." He said rushing the last part.

"…Fine…but this counts as a visit to that hag." Naruto said after a moment of silence. Turning on his heel; he followed Kakashi out of the forest, and back to the home he once knew. 'No…my other self once knew…'He noted, still tracking behind Kakashi. He notice the fear in a few people's eyes as he walked past them; some also scowling. Naruto was reminded of why he left; because he was a monster that no one wanted anything to deal with.

As they reached the Hokage building, Naruto noticed some of the teachers from other teams had gathered. He flinched inwardly as they smiled gently at him; though he had no idea for what purpose. 'Probably to make sure I don't cut them in half…' Naruto reassured himself before they moved onward. Closing the doors behind them; Gai looked at the others. "Think it'll work?"

Kurenai sighed, her eyes holding much worry for her own teams safety. "I don't know but….I sure as hell hope so."

Asuma nodded lightly to her comment. "I never really liked the boy enough to care whether or not he'd hurt himself but…right now; I think this should be our main priority. Fox seal or not…the kid's…been through a lot."

Still walking further up; Naruto glanced around and noticed that the guard ninja that were usually here were no where to be seen. Perhaps they were really going to try and ambush him? No, Naruto knew that no matter how twisted he became; even the old bat would never order that. A smug smirk began to spread on his features as they made there way to the third floor. Stopping as a shadow of a man stood at the top of the stairs; Naruto was almost shocked to see Iruka. "Hey…" The brunette ninja said holding out his hand to Naruto whom looked at it like it was some sort of virus.

Slowly letting his hand drop; Iruka's features turned grim. 'So it's true…he's really changed', the Chuunin thought to himself as he walked with the two up to Hokage's office. Finally reaching the door, Iruka opened it for the two.

Naruto peered inside to see Tsunade looking up; her face also lightening when she saw the boy. 'What the hell…I was cheerful and they would scream and holler at me and now I'm a…freak and they smile?' Naruto thought before plopping himself in a chair; Kakashi walking and standing by Tsunade's desk; Iruka doing the same. "What the fuck do you want and how long is it going to take?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka would have been all over Naruto's ass for such comments had Tsunade not waved him off with a dangerous look. "I wanted you to see a few people…people whom have missed you for a very long time…"

Naruto leaned forward and laughed till he couldn't breath. "People….miss me?" He cried out in-between his wicked laughter, "Oh that's rich! Nice one old hag, you had me going for a moment."

Tsunade looked at Naruto hard before she stood up and started to leave; causing Naruto to jump up. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! You call me in here and just get up and fucking leave? What the fuck is this all about?"

"I'm going to let you see these people…one at a time in private with only Kakashi and Iruka in here…"  
"To make sure I don't bite their heads off?" Naruto smirked slightly, though was shocked when Tsunade replied while laughing.

"I don't think your mouth is that big enough squirt."

Naruto blinked as she then motioned for the two men to follow her. "There...better for you?" She smiled gently before closing the door.

Why did her smile and her laugh just hurt him? Why did he feel a pain of guilt for just-

No. He didn't feel guilt. It was his wounds…they hadn't healed all the way. Or at least he kept telling himself that. Shuffling his feet on the floor, his eyes rushed to the door when he heard hollow footsteps outside it.

Naruto stood up when he saw Shikamaru walk in, in the lazy walk that he always had. Blinking lightly; Naruto raised a brow as Shikamaru smirked back at Naruto. Neither said a word for a moment; both getting a good look at each other. Shikamaru had grown, though his hair was still in the same style it had always been in. He now wore a vest similar to Kakashi's, with his old pants. Naruto looked the same; wearing a black and orange coat now instead of his old orange and blue. He had also gotten black pants to match. Naruto looked the same as ever, minus the wild look in his eyes; his aura of hatred that Shikamaru could have sensed all the way downstairs and the man wounds on his body that were exposed. "…So….you really have changed huh? How troublesome…"

'Same old line.' Naruto noticed with a smirk. "Yeah…I have…so who cares?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and sighed in an irritated way. "Well duh. Me and however else is out there dobe."

Dobe… the one word he never wanted to hear again. Baring his claws and fangs; Naruto's eyes narrowed at Shikamaru. "Don't call me that or your going to never be able to speak again."

Shikamaru merely raised his hands calmly. "Listen I'm not here to fight. I just want you to know my opinion…I want the old Naruto back."

"Why, so you can judge him with your damn rules and opinions?"

"No, so I can have my friend back…"

Naruto stopped as Shikamaru walked over and sat down on the couch a crossed from him, his eyes showing no deceit nor did his words. Naruto said nothing to the boy as the door opened again. This time Neji appeared with Shino at his side. Both boy's looked the same; minus that Neji's hair was a bit longer. Both boy's stopped dead in there tracks when they saw Naruto.

Neji was speechless and his expression held that of confusion and horror. Had such an honorable person turn so dark? Shino's expression was hidden behind his glasses but by the frown on his face; Naruto could tell he disapproved as well. Folding his hands, he raised a brow at Neji as he looked away. "So…you think I'm a shame to the village now? That this was my destiny?" Naruto replied coolly, catching the boy off guard. "No…we're thinking on how could we have been so blind as to let our friend fall into so much darkness." Shino said stepping up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as red bled into them. There was that word again. 'Friends? I don't have any friends…they don't care…they just…I don't know..' "Well that's what happens when no one comes to your rescue and your bashed into the wall by one of these…'friends'." Naruto said spitting the last word as though it burned his tongue.

Neji glared at the boy. "So what? You can't get yourself outta this jam? I thought you were going to become Hokage. I thought never giving up was your ninja way…" Neji said recalling the boy's words.

Naruto growled, his fists balling to where blood dripped from his palms. "People change…and I think I could get a break once and a while…everyone breaks…but most people get back up with friends…I didn't have that solution so I found another way out of the darkness."

"Only to drift deeper and deeper into it." Shikamaru replied from the couch.

Naruto slammed his hand against the desk now. "So what! You wanna keep telling me to change? Fuck you."

Both boy's sat down on the couch. "No…we want to ask you…to come back." Naruto heard a familiar voice call out.

Inside the room now was Ino and TenTen; both looking weary of Naruto as they regarded him carefully. Yep, nothing different about those two either. "Come…back?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Yeah…we could careless what your like now…your not killing anyone and we want our friend back…"

Naruto walked over to the light blonde hair girl and growled. "When did you ever accept me huh?"  
TenTen stepped in front of Ino as the girl flinched away from Naruto. "Yes, we made mistakes, but can't you just forgive us?"

Naruto said nothing as Choji and Rock Lee walked in as well; the same expressions on their faces as the rest. "Yes, we don't want to leave you alone as you have been for so long. Your our comrade." Rock Lee added smiling.

"…Yeah….you used to eat ramen with me all the time…and you didn't care when I asked you for a bowl." Choji muttered; obviously not good with these things.

"You've taught me that I could change my destiny…" Neji also piped up with a blush of embarrassment.

"And me, that loud mouth brats turn into great ninja!" A voice came from behind Naruto.

Turning to see the last two people walk in; Kiba and Hinata, he recognized the call had been from the mutt-face. Naruto looked around him as now everyone took a seat on the couches around him. At this point; he was utterly confused. 'Why…why are they wasting their time talking to me….trying to pull me back even though they thought I was such a nuisance…and why do they look so sincere?' He thought as he placed a hand on his head.

"Why?" Naruto heard a soft voice ask behind him. Turning, his eyes widened as Sakura walked in. "Because we care about you Naruto…and you….you're an idiot running around in the dark forest so…how about we help you this time eh?" Sakura said; sticking her tongue out.

Naruto stood for a moment before he fell back against the desk. Why did he feel a sudden void in him being filled; why were his eyes leaking and his heart pounding and aching at the same time? He didn't understand and couldn't comprehend it as Kakashi walked in with Iruka and Tsunade. "How about coming back home kiddo?" Tsunade asked with a smile to match Sakura's.

Naruto's head hung lightly as he looked at the floor. "So…you want me to come back huh?"

Feeling the room tense; Naruto lifted his head.

His blue eyes mixed with tears of confusion and sorrow. He didn't know what to do; what to say. If he came back, would that mean not being able to get Sasuke back…and if he did; would that mean a better choice and help him bring him back. Naruto swung his head like a wild beast suddenly. 'I don't know! I don't know!' His mind cried out as he ran and jumped out of an open window from the third floor. Landing on his hands and feet; he raced off to the forest with the rookie seven, teachers, and Hokage all behind him.

The fox ran wild as he dashed past bushes and tree's. 'What do I do…what…why am I doing this all for Sasuke…? The bastard left me but I…'

Naruto lost his balance and fell face first into the dirt. Quivering slightly, he pulled up his coat and shirt, exposing a small heart scar on his mid-chest with the word Sasuke in the middle. "…because I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4: Losing your mind

The search party group had wandered in and out of the forest for hours on end but there was still no sign the blonde had ever stepped foot into the dense forest except for a small patch of blood that Kiba had found. Using his nose, he tracked the boy's scent to the middle of the woods where his coat lay. Even Kakashi's dogs were having a hard time trying to find the fox. Tsunade turned to look back at the way they came. If they started back soon; they still wouldn't make it to the gates before nightfall which worried her. Some of the Jounin looked at her expectantly but she shrugged they off; determined with finding the blonde and bringing him home.

All of the search's heads picked up when Kakashi's dogs gave out a whole at a clearing not to far from their current position. Running in the direction which they hope lead to Naruto; they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a small yelp…like from a fox. Kakashi was the first to run out into the clearing; astonished by the sight he saw. "Don't let the rookie out here…" He yelled back immediately.

The other leaders of the squads did so, some having to hold back persistent one's such as Neji and Sakura. Even Kiba and Shikamaru were yelling about not being able to see their friend.

Tsunade walked out with the leader; even her eyes watering at the sight. "Naruto…."

The boy stood there, all nine tail's out and with the look of destruction on his face. It seemed the fox had seriously took advantage of Naruto's weakness; now wishing to come out of his prison. "No! Naruto hold him back!" Tsunade barked, shaking in the fear of loosing someone dear to her yet again.

Kakashi lifted merely a small hand which caused the boy to snap and growl viciously. "…Are we going to have to…"

"Yes…it seems so.." Kakashi said answering the Hokage and taking out a kunai, "I'm sorry Naruto…I promised to never let one of my comrades die but…if this continues…." Kakashi said, his own eye flowing with tears.

'You were suppose to be the one whom would change everything…but I guess we really did put to much pressure on you…Naruto..' He thought raising the kunai. 'With him in this state, he can swipe good but…his body is still getting used to this…I can hit his blind spot….Naruto….goodbye…you were like a son I never had…'

Reaching back, Kakashi lunged forward. "DON'T DO IT!"

The scream even made the fox jerk a bit. Glancing up, he quirked a brow as a young girl headed toward him. "Sakura! Stay outta this!" Tsunade cried running over to the girl and holding her back as Kakashi got ready again.

"No. I won't let you! You're the one whom said abandoning friends are worse then scum…didn't you?"

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at the girl now. "…Friend…" Naruto growled walking over; Kakashi standing still as the blonde passed him with a threatening growl.

Tsunade however, wouldn't back off so easily. Keeping Sakura behind her, she glared at the blonde with sorrowful eyes. "Move hag…my business isn't with you.." Naruto said growling.

Before she was able to reply, Sakura ducked under her outstretched arms and held Naruto close. Naruto did nothing, a small smirk appearing on his face as Sakura whimpered into his shoulder; his evil aura harming her without him doing anything but standing there. "Why do you want me back?" He hissed in her ear and then looking up at the other rookies whom emerged.

They looked at there former friend with sadness and some with anger. "Because…you're my friend…and I love whom you are…even if it means you acting like this…" Sakura said looking up at him with hurtful eyes.

Naruto growled, unconvinced as he let his claws lightly dig into the girl's shoulders as she looked up at him. "You'd stay with me even if I were to harm you at this moment?…"

Neji lashed out as he dug farther into the girl's skin to hold back Tsunade with a very worried Kakashi. Sakura flinched as the iron smell of blood hit her nostrils. "..Hai….forever." She whispered.

Naruto let go, his eyes flickering back to their crystal blue, the red chakra leaving him. Looking down at his hands, he blinked slightly. Was he really this desperate…to harm his own friends? Naruto let the swelling tears run down his cheeks as he looked up at his friends. Sakura smiled brightly as he was suddenly hugged by almost all the rookies; excluding Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji whom looked on with grateful faces. Being tackled to the ground, Naruto smirked and accepted the group hug. "Arigeto…Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-sama…everyone…"

Kakashi smiled and nodded to the other Jounin as they started to make there way back. Reaching over now, he plucked the boy out of the ball of laughing and crying ninja.

"Now…lets focus on getting the other lost boy whom?" Kakashi said smiling at the others.

"WAHOO! RACE YOU BACK!" Kiba screamed to the others as he ran off; the rookies trailing behind him along with Kakashi and Tsunade whom held a, now passed out Naruto. "The kid has been through enough for a life time…lets get him to a hospital to treat his wounds and then we'll locate Sasuke's position if we can." Tsunade said; ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hai."

Elsewhere

The kunai hit the target dead ahead, straight into an ANBU officers chest, piercing through his stomach and hitting vital organs. A shadow stepped over and looked down at the dying carcass with little amusement as the man breathed his last words. "Sasuke-kun…you…"

Splash. Red Liquid squirted all over the body as Sasuke finished off the officer, crimson staining his pale face, and still short black hair. Standing up, the boy wore ANBU attire and a mask was placed around his hip. His dark eyes held no emotion as he stood up and brushed a few drops of blood of his face.

"You could have killed him in one shot.." A new voice hissed from the background within the shadows.

"That wouldn't be as fun…the look of despair on the face always make the kill more exciting…" Sasuke whispered back, not bothering to look at the man he was talking to, "Besides, you always taught me to make my opponent suffer before they die…master Orochimaru."

The snake smirked as he walked over and patted the boy's head. "Your ready…to finish my dream…and after you do so…you will have the thing you most dearly desire.." He said, hissing again in the boy's ear before turning around to leave.

"..Revenge…"


	5. Goodbye

"How much longer is this going to take old bat?" Naruto cried out from his bed in the hospital two days later.

The old Naruto was back and was already pumped on finding Sasuke; though he had been for a while now. Tsunade sighed and checked the boy's wounds again. They were healing very fast and really; he didn't need to be in a hospital bed but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Listen brat, you took quite a beating and if you don't let your wounds heal up, your going to get worse."

Naruto sighed as he rolled over in his bed. 'Why am I just sitting here?….Sasuke needs me.' He thought to himself with a small blush of pink appearing on his face.

"No….I need him.." Naruto muttered under his breath as Tsunade stood up and began to leave.

"I'll check on ya' in the morning m'kay?"

"Whatever…" Naruto replied, waiting for Tsunade to sleep from sight before he hopped out of the hospital bed.

Putting his weapons and normal clothes back in there spots, the blonde jumped out the window and down into the forest beside him. 'Your back…but why?' Naruto wondered as he sniffed the air.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke sat on top of the highest limp of the oak tree, his red eyes gazing a crossed the woods as he waited. 'Your going to come back for me? Did I not tell you it was worthless?' The raven questioned, as if the blonde would answer him, in his mind. 'However, I am interested to see how much you have grown…dear fox boy.' He thought, a smirk creeping onto his facial features. "Come to me…my boy…I've missed you as well…"

Not much more then a second later could he see two crystal eyes staring up at him from below. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke could have laughed at his child ness. The boy looked up at Sasuke with angry yet hopeful eyes. 'Same old Naruto Uzumaki.' Slipping off the branch, the raven dropped behind Naruto and put a kunai up to his neck before the sunny blonde knew what had happened. "Did I not tell you that I was going to kill you the next time I see you?"

"Sasuke….no…don't do it! Don't give in!" The boy pleaded.

"You should have said that when you first saw me. Might have worked back then…oh that's right…you did…" He whispered in the blonde's ear .

"Yeah, and you with no common sense ran off to find that damn snake." Naruto shouted behind him, only to feel the kunai sink into his throat a bit, causing warm red liquid to flow from the wound.

"That damn snake is my master now, so I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

"Sasuke…why…tell me why…" Naruto said as he had that day so many years ago.

"Because, I need power and your village can't give that to me…"

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm suddenly and flipped the boy over him, securing the kunai so he held it now. As the raven turned, the blonde tackled him to the ground and help the boy's hands over his head. "Sasuke! Damn it!" The blonde cried as he looked down at the evil smile upon his face.

"Sasuke! Wake the hell up! You know how much pain your leaving caused me?"

"The villagers pick on you? Aww poor blonde….you should have came with me then…"

"It wasn't the fucking villagers! It was you!"

"And how could I hurt you if I wasn't near you? That lonely without me?"

"….Not lonely…" Naruto suddenly whispered, his face softening as he lowered it next to Sasuke's, "Heart broken."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the boy whispered the last part of his sentence in his ear.

'What-what is he talking about?' Sasuke thought, his own heart paining at the hurt in the blonde's voice. "I want Sasuke…I want Sasuke more then anything…come back home…please?" Naruto asked releasing the boy's arms.

Mistake. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and threw him off, stepping on his back after he landed. "Sasuke…is no more….or at least the one you know. Goodbye Naruto….we'll meet again…" He whispered, leaning down and kissing the boy's cheek.

Naruto scrambled to his feet as Sasuke disappeared in a burst of flame, tears in his eyes as he held his wounded neck. "Sasuke…."


	6. Bloody Welcome Home

"He's been that way for about two hours…he won't speak to anyone." A doctor informed Kakashi as he looked in the window of the white door, the following morning.

Naruto had been found by a guard unit training in the forest, passed out and dehydrated. When they tried to ask the boy what happened, Naruto would look at them with emotionless eyes, though the ninja's could see a war raging within his tiny body which held so much sorrow and hatred. "I'm going to give him some space…otherwise how is his wound?"

"It's very minor and no vital damage. The fox should help him heal it in a day's time."

"Well, I'll come back in in a few hours. Please update me if anything happens." Kakashi said turning to leave as the doctor bowed to him.

"Hai, I will keep you updated sir. Pleas-"

Kakashi turned to see Naruto walking out of the room with his normal clothing, his hands in his pockets. "Let's go Sensei…I want to train before the big fight…" Naruto merely commented before walking down the hallway, Kakashi following after him.

"Naruto…you know I'm very proud of you right?" Kakashi commented after they left the building.

"For what sensei?"

"For not giving up yet…"

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi with disgust, his eyes narrowing in anger. "I won't give up until I bring that bastard home!"

Taken back by this comment a bit, Kakashi waited till Naruto started to walk until he followed. Right now, he wasn't so sure about Naruto's sanity level. Sighing slightly, the blonde looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. "Sorry…I'm on edge…"

"Didn't have to tell me that!" The silvered hair man said patting his pupil on the back lightly, emitting a smile from the boy's face.

"You watch…I'll bring him back…." Naruto said before stopping at the forest edge.

Kakashi suddenly realized what the boy was about to do. "You can't go after him alo-"

"Sensei…don't test my sanity….I'll break you in half if you try to stop me…." Naruto said lowly and with the most mature voice that Kakashi had ever heard.

"You…Naruto, you love him don't you?" Kakashi asked finally, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The creamy pale skin of the boy's face turned pink as he glanced back at Kakashi, but only gave a short nod of his head.

"Sasuke…besides you was the only one whom actually accepted me for whom I was. He called me Dobe and shit but still…after a while it seemed like I suddenly had an older brother to look up to and love. He scolded me plenty of times but never abandoned me in times of need….he looked at me like a comrade and not just the nine tailed fox….Don't you get it? If it hadn't been for him….I might have never gotten this far…"

Kakashi smiled lightly and nodded. "Then go bring him home so you can continue with that road will you?"

Naruto smiled, giving Kakashi a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll do it for sure…Believe it!"

And with that, the blonde entered the deep forest in search of his beloved friend, his blue eyes adapting to the sudden darkness from the branches as he ran, jumping a weaving in out of the way of plants and animals alike as though he had lived in the forest his whole life. "Don't worry sensei…I'll bring him back."

Meanwhile

No sooner had the young blonde entered did Sasuke soon emerge from the shrubs with a few Sound ninja as well as his master Orochimaru. The ghostly white being looked down from the tree's at Kakashi, a smirk forming upon his face. Sensing the fox was far enough away, Orochimaru dropped behind Kakashi, whom had been so busy being worried about Naruto, his own mind was clouded. However, this didn't stop the Jounin from dodging a sword that was swung at him from behind. "Orochimaru!"

"Sharp as ever Kakashi, the copy ninja." The snake hissed as his followers fell in line behind him.

Kakashi's eyes widened at a certain dark haired boy whom stood before him. "S-Sasuke!"

The boy's face was paled and the marks of the curse seal had already traveled up his body. The boy said nothing as he walked over to stand by his new Master. "Kakashi, you would be a lovely addition to my collection…how about doing me a favor and joining?"

"You obviously don't know me that well if your asking that question!" Kakashi inquired.

"Oh, I'm going to make an offer that you can't refuse." The snake whispered.

No sooner had he said this, was Sasuke behind his sensei, slamming him to the ground from behind and holding back his hands. Caught off guard on how quick the boy was, Kakashi struggled to look at his once pupil. "Sasuke…why?"

His focus suddenly snapped back to the shadow of the snake that was kneeling by him, a strange tube of liquid in his hand. "This is my finest venom yet. It doesn't poison your body, it poison's the mind so that your under my control. Beautiful isn't it?…Drink up Kakashi." The older man hissed before slipping the Jounin's mask off and forcing it down his throat.

Kakashi felt his world spin and finally go black with the finally groan of "Naruto…"

Meanwhile

The blonde was a few hundred meter's away, following the scent of Sasuke again. Finally spotting a cloaked figure, Naruto raced for it. "Sas-"

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as Kabuto's face peered out at him from under the dark cloak. "A shame isn't it? We had Sasuke sleep with this and wear it today. He then rolled around in some plants to get rid of his scent on his body and…well you get the picture."

"Where the hell is Sasuke, Kabuto?" The blonde shouted, not wanting to play games anymore.

The Genin chuckled darkly down at the fox boy. "He's probably destroying the village by now…but enough talk. I'm to catch and keep you here until Lord Orochimaru returns." The boy explained, taking out a few kunai from under the cloak and throwing them at the blonde.

Naruto jumped and hid behind a tree, as the sound of the weapons piercing the bark, could be heard behind him. 'Damn it, I got to finish this quick!' Naruto thought as he allowed his red chakra to consume him. Running out from the tree, the boy growled and jumped at Kabuto. "Foolish…"

Back flipping away from the boy, he allowed another kunai to grace the side of the boy's check; a thin line of blood trailing down from the scratch it left. However, he had underestimated Naruto's speed. Even as the wound was inflicted, Naruto didn't take his eyes off his target and thus pinned the boy to the ground and held him there with a clawed hand on his throat. Kabuto struggled against the boy's grip, finding it unbelievable that the boy could hold him down with such little struggle. "Your dead!" Naruto cried as his claws sunk into the man's neck.

He cursed however when he heard a loud pop. The man had been a clone all along, just to by Orochimaru time. Naruto growled again and slammed his fist into the ground.

He was in such a rage that he didn't realize the storm that had formed while he had been fighting. His mind flooded with pictures of Sasuke, and moments they had been awesome together.

'_Your not hurt are you…scaredy cat…', 'Don't slow me down…dead last…', ' _I didn't ask you to save me so why?_ How should I know idiot….my body just moved on it's own…'_

'Let's do it Sasuke.

_Right…' _'Sasuke….Sasuke…..'

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, as lightening struck down a tree.

Picking himself up, the boy rushed toward the huge light that had suddenly come from the direction he had come in. Reaching the end, Naruto fell on his knee's at what he saw. His village was in flames, snakes were devouring people, and Tsunade was hung on the gate post. 'Welcome home Nine Tails' was splattered in blood on the outside of the wall.

"No….." Naruto cried as he ran into the village, the blood of his fellow villager's staining the very ground that he ran on. The blonde only stopped in horror when he spotted the rookie nine now fighting there Jounin instructors and killing them; the younger ninja's having a faded look in their eyes. Naruto stopped when he heard a familiar shout. "Iruka sensei!" The boy cried out as the man was beheaded a few yards away from him by Naruto's own sensei. "….What….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"


	7. The Gods Even Shed Tears For You

Naruto collapsed to his knee's as he watched the slaughter around him. 'Move Naruto…you've got to move…' He told himself, though his body refused to even cringe at this point in time. 'Move, damn it….' Naruto shouted at himself inside; though to no avail. It was only when he saw Neji about to behead Hinata's, did the blonde spring up. Hands quivering, Naruto watched as Neji's kunai raced towards the girl's neck. Clang. Naruto had thrown his own in the nick of time to stop the kunai. The brunette turned around and smiled at the boy with a wicked grin, while Hinata ran and hid behind Naruto shivering. "Brother Neji is…Orochimaru gave him some kinda liquid and…"

Naruto's heart flared at the name. The man was dead when he found him. 'I'll skin him alive, throwin him in a fire and eat him while he's burning to death!' The blonde though before charging at Neji. Throwing the boy to the ground with a tackle, he was surprised how Neji just gazed at him with a know-it-all smirk.

Naruto brought his hand back and threw it forward to smack the boy. "Wake the hell up!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face from the sight. Neji's cheek was now a light pink and splattered with blood as well as his clothes.

The mere smell would have overwhelmed the poor ninja boy, had he not had the training of smelling his own blood. "Do I look asleep Naruto?" Neji asked in his usual smart ass voice.

His eyes gazed at the blonde with no guilt nor fear. This is what set Naruto off. Grabbing the boy by the collar, he pushed him to his feet and pointed to the others. "You call this alive? You call this….this human?"

"We kill our enemies…and our enemies have one's whom love them…so why can't we kill our loved one's too? Is it that bad of a crime? When it comes right down to it, you are just killing….so who's blind and need's to wake up now?"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed, throwing Neji into a hut's window.

His eyes widened when he heard the splatter of blood behind him. Turning around, he watched Hinata's body fall to the ground, Sasuke standing behind her with a bloodied katana; his red eyes now set on the blonde. Shaking, Naruto allowed his red chakra to flare up enough for a tail to form from the energy. "Fucking bastards!" He snarled.

"I thought you loved me Naruto…or does that only mean if I stay the way I was…?" The raven questioned walking over slowly with a look of sadness in his eyes which caused Naruto to look down in shame.

Sasuke smirked as he hugged the boy lightly, the blood on his clothes drenching Naruto. "It's okay my little back with me and we can be together…besides…what's stopping you now?" He asked, jerking the boy's head toward the village.

Naruto felt his tears intensify as he looked around at the village. "No….no…NOOO!" The blonde yelled, running out of the village and into the forest with the rookie nine on his tail. 'I lost it again…I lost my family again….it's over…it's all over!' "Narutooooo come back my little fox!" He heard the rookies chant as one, taunting him.

"No!" Naruto screamed running faster then his legs could ever want to go. Running blindly, the boy felt the brush around him scratch his legs, arms, chest, back and face. "Come on back Naruto!" He heard Kiba's voice yell in the background, "We can all be a pack."

"Common Naruto, it will be better then old times! Me and Ino even made up!" Sakura's also rung through the air.

'NO!' Naruto's mind screamed at them. " Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He huffed, having five clones run with him now and five run at the other rookies to buy him time.

Success! His clones were now fighting with the rookies, and now only Sasuke was on his trail. Sending the other five back, the boy was surprised that the clones were able to hold him back as Naruto ran on. It seemed all of his training had not only made him stronger but also his clones that he produced.

Naruto ran as fast as his feet would carry him and didn't stop until near midnight judging by the sky. The other's had stopped chasing him for now, but the blonde had gotten as far as he could away and was now lost. Shivering, the boy curled up in a ball, tears still running down his dirty, scratched face. Looking up at the pale silver moon, Naruto let out a small whimper as he saw Sasuke's smiling face in it, and the current Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…." Naruto whispered putting his hand out, only to feel someone grasp it from behind.

Before the boy passed out from exhaustion, he heard a voice in the far off distance. "We need medics! We've got a survivor over here! "

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed the next day. Springing up, he was unfamiliar with the territory and glanced around the room growling lightly. The smell of sand mixed with the air of crisp evening. 'Where the hell-' Naruto thought as the hospital door opened and in strolled none other then Gaara. 'I'm at the village of the sand?' Had he really run so far? The red head walked over and pushed his chest so he laid back down. "You okay?" Gaara asked, concerned about the boy's mental state, "I heard about the village and rushed over but….."

Naruto let his eyes close in sorrow as images from the pervious night circled in his head. "Yeah….I understand….I couldn't save…them either…" He finally piped up, allowing new tears to stroll down his face.

He was surprised with Gaara wiped a tear from his cheek and ran his smooth hand through the boy's hair, as if he was petting a hurt animal. "Don't give up…I'm sure it will be fine…besides…not all is lost. You're Naruto Uzumaki after all. I'm sure if anyone can get them to come back, it's you." He said smiling lightly down at the boy.

Naruto had never seen Gaara so compassionate before. He was certainly surprised when the boy kissed him lightly on the lips, emitting a blush from either of them. "You saved me after all…" Gaara reminded him.

Naruto blinked, still shocked by the sudden butterfly kiss he had received. Tracing a hand over his lips, he felt his tears renew themselves once again. 'Sasuke-kun…' He whispered in his mind before whimpering. He allowed Gaara to sit down on the bed and pull the boy's head in his lap and stroke his face while he cried into his leg. "Sasuke-kun!…"

Gaara didn't say a word and merely comforted the boy until he cried himself into a peaceful slumber. It was about this time that his sister emerged from the door.

"How's fox boy?" She questioned with a sad expression.

She had never seen the boy so deep in depression, nor her brother so compassionate. The situation had to be bad for the two to be in such states. Gaara merely looked out the window as a sudden storm approached and thunder rumbled outside the window, causing the boy below him to squirm in his sleep. "Lets just say..," Gaara finally replied, "that even the desert grieves at this time…"

Temari looked outside, astonished by the rain. "The god's are certainly crying aren't they?" She asked with a sigh before she sat by her brother.

"Yes….Yes they are."


	8. Just For Tonight

Two day's had flown by since the incident. Gaara had refused to let Naruto leave to hospital without proper guard and care. He, the Kazekage, had ordered the blonde to stay in the village. Finally, on the third day, Naruto growled. "Why are you keeping me here Gaara? I need to get back to the village! I need to get back to Sasuke! I need to save him damn it!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gaara growled back, not amused with the display. "Your acting like a young child whom isn't getting what he wasn't. Do you want to go back there now and just die? I guarantee that is what Orochimaru has in store for you…here…this came." The red head said, tossing a letter to the boy whom snatched it in mid-air before the red head left, slamming the door.

Carefully opening the envelope, Naruto's eyes settled on the handwriting, knowing it to be Sasuke's. 'Give me back my little toy Gaara. He's not your clan member and he needs to come home and face his fate like a good little fox. Should you choose not to throw the wretch out by this coming Friday, we will do that same to your village and make sure that you are remembered for being the 'monster' whom failed in his duties to his village.'

Crumpling the letter in his hand, Naruto growled as he looked out the window. "How dare he….he's toying with Gaara but Gaara….Gaara is trying to protect me…but why?"

"I already told you once before…you saved me…and I'd do the same for you." he heard the boy's voice echo from outside the door; it crackled with emotion.

Walking back over to the door, Naruto opened it to see the Kazkage sitting in the hall, his head on his propped up knee; a hand on his head. "But…there is something else to isn't there?…." Naruto suddenly questioned him, pulling him back inside the room and shutting the door.

"Gaara…is there something deeper then this...'friendship' that we have?."

"Only if you'll allow it." Gaara whispered back to the confused blonde.

'I knew it…he…' Naruto whispered to himself as Gaara sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "Naruto…you….are the only one whom acknowledged me…but…I know that your love belongs to Sasuke Uchiha…" He said, gripping his head.

"I tell myself that over and over again but…" The red head was nearly in tears at this point.

Naruto could understand what he was saying; for it was the same back in his village long ago. No one treated him like he was human, like he was a monster…like they hated him for just existing in their world of perfection. The only difference was that unlike Gaara, he found Sasuke and Sakura and his sensei. Even the Hokages loved him like a grandson; yet Gaara was shunned still. Reaching over, the boy touched Gaara's shoulder before he crouched down to his height. "Gaara…you're right…I love Sasuke but…that doesn't mean…I don't care for you either…." Naruto finally said, trying to find a way to put his words.

He could never forget Sasuke, and he would never be able to truly return Gaara's feelings but…"Just tonight…let me hold you tonight…" The redhead muttered, his eyes gazing into Naruto's.

Unable to refuse, Naruto nodded lightly; now hugging Gaara, he nuzzled his neck causing the blonde to shiver. They stayed that way for hours, just holding each other in their sorrow; neither speaking more then a small sentence. Finally, Naruto let go of Gaara and looked at him hard. "You'll find someone whom truly wants to be with you just as you want to be with me…and when that time comes, I want you to give them a chance…okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah…." The red head whispered as he slipped back into the sheets of the hospital bed, allowing Naruto access to follow.

Naruto hopped onto the bed and got comfortable before he allowed Gaara to wrap his arms around Naruto in a gentle embrace. Smirking lightly, the boy kissed the top of the other's pale forehead and ran his hand down his back whispering. "You've been alone for so long….but I'm sure that you'll find someone…just like I have…"

Gaara nodded, laying into the blonde's chest, just savoring the moment. 'How is it…that you of all people…can show me the path, when you yourself are stuck in as much darkness?' Gaara thought, looking up at the boy with thoughtful eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Gaara's travel over his body. Finally, Naruto opened one eye and glanced back down at the red head. "Aren't you tired?"

Gaara sighed and looked down. "I can never sleep because…" He choked off the last part, unable to speak.

Naruto nodded in understanding, remembering the permanent dark circles around the boy's eyes. "You can now….because I'm here." The fox whispered nuzzling the top of his head.

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked up at Naruto before he nodded and rested his head once again into the boy's warm chest. 'Is this…what it's like to be loved?' He whispered in his mind before falling asleep for the first time in many years.

Naruto smiled down at the Sand Kazekage with a gentle growl. "Your not alone….not anymore…"

That morning, Naruto left the sand village and started back to what was left of his own. 'Gaara…you and Sasuke are alike in one way…you both had to be pulled out of the darkness….but now…I have to go find a way to do that for Sasuke…' He thought as pictures of the Sasuke he once knew and this 'new' one flashed in his mind. It was while he was in deep thought, that the fox decided to pull the blonde into a vision once again.

"**You've changed quite a bit squirt…first your suicidal, then your training to death, and now…now it seems your back to your old self with a few changes and a bit more maturity.**"

'Heh…guess your right about that…' Naruto whispered as he peered into the cage.

"**Why are you going back to that boy? You have all you need in the sand village.**"

'I'd be putting Gaara and his village in danger, plus my heart belongs to Sasuke.'

"**Even if he smashes it?**" The fox questioned, stepping forward a bit to look at the boy's face, whom showed nothing more but sadness and sincerity.

'Even if he breaks it…'


	9. Mine

Naruto traveled all day, unable to sleep when night came and unable to focus during the day. Running to the sand village was easy, for Naruto was running for his life. Yet now, he stumbled from lack of sleep and would get lost from his lack of concentration. After a two day's hunt, Naruto found himself in familiar territory. Looking at a small tree, he noticed the target that Ten-Ten used to practice on. Slowly making his way over to it, he could still see her smile at him slightly, waving as she tossed another kunai into the middle ring. Though of course, as soon as the blonde haired boy blinked, the vision was gone. 'That's right…now you're a killer under the rule of that….' Naruto wasn't able to finish with all the hatred brewing inside of him. He would turn that damn snake inside-out before he handed over his friends to the likes of him. "I'm going to get you all back…" he whispered under his breath, as if anyone could be listening to his silent declaration to deny it.

These thoughts triggered Naruto to find buried strength under his tired body's resistance. Sprinting away from the sight, he headed towards the village again. 'I won't abandon you….not again…' he thought still hurrying down the path, a dim glow coming from the end.

When Naruto reached the end, he had wished that he was blind. The village was reduced to a few burnt in hut's, the Hokage tower splattered with blood, barbed wire on the outside of what was left of the wooden walls; the Konoha village flag burning with Tsunade's old body; still hanging and rotting there as a reminder to all that opposed those inside. Naruto let a silent tear slip from his eye as he walked into the broken down gates of the wall, the thick scent of blood and evil hitting him head on like a wave in the raging ocean. Naruto could feel the very malice within the walls of the village. Brushing this feeling aside, the boy ran for the Hokage tower where he could feel eye's on him. A snarl escaped his throat as two sound ninja jumped in front of the boy from either side of the tower. "Relax boy. You want to see Sasuke or don't you?"

The name made Naruto stop in his tracks from demolishing them on the spot, yet, his name brought a sudden hatred to Naruto's very heart. "Show me him!" Was all the blonde could choke out.

The two ninja smirked as they opened the blood stained doors and led the way. Naruto would have cried out if he hadn't seen so much death already. There, laying in the halls were the rotting corpses of the former guards, their blood hardened and had created a new surface on the ground. Naruto flinched inwardly at this as he stepped on the red cracked grown. The sight was enough to make him gag in the corner before they were able to continue. Still, the boy walked up the steps that also had huge splotches of blood here and there. Shivering, Naruto concentrated on the two in front of him, making sure that they wouldn't try anything funny. Still, at the same time, he could feel his heart beat within his chest, the scent of blood, the horror around him, the very chilling scream of the men whom died still haunting the air around him. It was enough to drive the boy insane.

Finally, they reached the top, where the Hokage's room resided. "You wait here." One said before slipping inside, deaf to Naruto's cries of protest.

"Like hell I'll wait here like a gentleman!" He screamed ready to rip the door of the hinges as the other Sound ninja grab a hold of his sweater.

"You'll do as told." He told Naruto sternly, only letting a nervous smile go when the boy growled yet backed off.

Finally, the door slowly creaked open. Naruto didn't have to be told to go in, he was in the minute the door had allowed enough space for him to fit. The room was pitch black inside, the desk and couches were ripped out, blood staining every inch of the once pure white carpet and walls. 'Tsunade's and Iruka's from the smell of it.' Naruto noted with rage as his eyes adjusted more to the darkness within seconds. Naruto gasped at what he saw next. There was Sasuke, sitting in the chair, his Sharigan lighting up his features so that Naruto could see his deadly pale skin around the bridges of his eyes.

Standing behind him stood the one whom had caused the fox so much pain. His tongue out to full length, licking Sasuke's cheek lightly, yet his eyes focused on Naruto. "Welcome Dobe…you came back finally. I knew you would, I mean common, you said you loved me right?" Sasuke asked darkly, chuckling slightly at the boy's gapping mouth.

"Pretty no? I think your fox would like the design." he continued, nodding to the walls.

"Bastard!" Naruto commented, though it had been the Nine Tail's whom had intended it.

"I'll take that as a no? How disappointing." Sasuke said standing and walking over to Naruto, flipping a kunai in his hand, which Naruto just now noticed.

"Though, I can't have you mouthing off like that now can I?" Sasuke questioned as he backed the frightened boy into a corner, "I mean, foolish acts against me, causes me to get a little…blood thirsty." Sasuke said whispering the last part into the boy's ear whom was backed up to the wall.

Naruto's body shivered with the fear of being speared on the spot; though his eyes locked with Sasuke's the entire time.

Sasuke thrusted the weapon forward, causing Naruto to shut his eye lids and wait for the on coming pain. Naruto opened his eyes when he heard something connect with the kunai, though it wasn't his body thankfully. Sasuke had hit the wall right under his arm and next to his heart, causing Naruto to whimper at how close it was. Sasuke's eyes lightened up as he heard the boy's small noise of fear. 'I wonder what else I can get out of him?' Sasuke thought as he reached over and touched the boy's cheek lovely yet dangerously as he suddenly gripped a lock of blonde hair. "Your mine…and you'll behave as such…Do we understand…my cute little dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded slightly with fear. "Hai…."

(Heheheheh End of Chapter. Warning for Lemon's in Next Chapter. I need two reviews to continue this.)


	10. Bliss

/Warning: This Chapter has lemon's though it isn't all that descriptive. Sorry perv.'s! I don't like all the detail and this is my first fic./

Naruto didn't know what hit him first; Sasuke's harsh words or his fist as he slammed it into the blonde boy's delicate stomach, causing him to instantly black out. When the boy awoke, he couldn't see, thanks to the blind fold over his face. He struggled to put his weakened arms down, but felt some sort of string; more then likely wire, holding them fast and prickling his skin when he moved against it. He hung there for a moment, his arms above his head as he tried to get a better knowing of his surroundings; with no such luck. The fox, however, didn't need to see to know that Sasuke's eye's were on him as he heard soft foot steps coming closer. "You've awakened hmm?"

The boy's voice dripped with malice causing Naruto to flinch inwardly before he spoke in an uneasy tone. "..Why?"

"Oh, must we play the ten questions game?" His love asked with a bored tone, suddenly running a sharp object down Naruto's cheek till he could feel a small line of crimson liquid leaking out.

Sasuke leaned in close to the boy's ear, licking it's outer rim, causing a throaty moan from Naruto's lungs. Trailing his tongue down to the boy's cheek, he lapped up the blood that had slowly made it's way down to the boy's chin. Following the stick stream, he began his own, running the slippery muscle down the boy's neck till he reached as far as his orange coat would allow.

Naruto let out a small cry from the pleasure he was feeling, mixed emotion's flying sky rocket. 'Can I deny him? Yet it feel's so damn good, but I have to save my friends…I don't know anymore!' He exclaimed as he felt his coat being unzipped by the desperate fool before him; exposing a black t-shirt. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke use his teeth to pull the blonde's shirt up, exposing his well built frame. He heard the raven make a growling sound before his mouth began to explore Naruto's muscular upper body, catching the fox off guard, and causing little moan's and whimper's of please to rip from his clamped mouth. Sasuke teased him by cutting his flesh and then healing it with his saliva over and over again, causing both pain and pleasure to Naruto's tied up body. "Knock it off Uchiha!" Naruto growled feeling his own desire sky rocket.

Splash, Naruto's blood soaked the knife that the raven held. Naruto screamed in pain as his stomach was ripped open by the blade, yet not deep enough to harm any organs or at least not yet. "Why…?" Naruto whispered as he felt the blade exit his flesh.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" The boy asked as he felt his strength leave with the liquid that splattered on the ground.

"Because you disobeyed me…" Sasuke hissed, leaning against the boy's chest with his lips near his own; teasing Naruto that he couldn't lean forward and kiss them.

Something happened however, that the Uchiha boy didn't calculate. Naruto's inner fox demon was pissed and had decided; if Naruto wasn't going to save himself, then he was going to do it for the brat.

Sasuke was thrown off the injured boy before he had noticed the red chakra that flared around him and the blonde. The mere vile intent of the nine tails made the boy shiver slightly. 'Don't kill him…please!' Naruto prayed as he suddenly slipped into an unconscious state; unable to control what was going on. For a moment, the boy was limp; making this all look like a last act to preserve himself from a threat by scaring it away like a rattle on a rattlesnake. Whom ever thought this though, would be the one whom got poisoned in the end. Sasuke watched calmly now as Naruto's eyes shot open, blood red pupils replacing his once sky blue; a smirk on his features as he tore the wire off of him with pure ease.

'So, you've finally come out have you nine tails?' Sasuke thought, stepping back a bit as the boy licked his wrists that bled, instantly healing them on contact; smiling a one fanged grin at Sasuke when he finished cleaning the wounds. 'Your turn boy.' The fox glared, slowly walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what hurt worst; him being slammed into the wall or the punch in the gut he had received from a very angry demon. No sooner had he dropped his head to spit out blood did he feel his arm's being pinned against the wall above his head, Naruto's face right next to his. "Where's the over confident bastard that killed this village. Show me him so I can beat him out of you and kill him…" Naruto hissed in his ear.

Sasuke growled inhumanly as the red chakra began to eat away the top skin of his flesh just from having hand to hand contact with Naruto. The situation had been turned against him and was looking grim for the Uchiha; though this didn't make him back down, not one bit. Focusing his chakra, Sasuke opened his curse seal; the dark markings rushing a crossed his face and limbs. "Get off me you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Sasuke yelled, managing to shove his hands forward and knee Naruto in the stomach.

"That's the bastard I know. The one I want to kill." Naruto whispered in his ear again before releasing the boy's wrists and slamming a clawed hand into the raven's chest.

Sasuke crumbled to the ground in pain as he felt the red chakra rip into him with the sharp nails, causing his energy to snap in half. Gasping for breath, the Uchiha was hastily lifted to his feet by the Nine tail's whom gripped his shirt collar with one hand and got ready to finish the boy off. 'When did you get so strong?' Sasuke asked himself, remembering the dobe he knew before now. He knew Naruto would be pissed but, how did he get this strength; living here of all places?'

Naruto's arm pushed forward; his nails sinking into the soft flesh of his love again; though this time they ran on the outside of his heart. Sasuke felt his world spin as he blacked out again; the red chakra's power snapping all his energy. Upon waking, he watched the past events from Naruto's point of view before he realized he was back in the real world. Panting, he looked up into the blue narrow eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. "Do you see now?" Was all the blonde said as he sat by Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered; his arm trying to reach the blonde's neck but he still felt no strength to move his tired body.

"Just like you," Naruto continued, "I couldn't escape the darkness….I acted like you…with no hope in the world…I thought everyone was against me besides the fox…as you did for Orochimaru…it's okay…I understand...and that's why I didn't let him kill you…" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke then realized that Naruto had shoved his own clawed talon into his gut, causing more then likely serious organ damage from tearing at it; to gain control and stop the same thing from happening to his love. Naruto's eyes watered with tears as he smiled gently down at the boy. Sasuke finally picked his head up and stared at Naruto for a long time. Time was fading for the boy; but he seemed so happy about it. "Why…why for me?" Sasuke asked, setting his head on the ground, "I thought you'd kill me for the sake of all those dead…"

Naruto shook his head and laughed slightly, a small stream of blood falling from his lips. "No idiot…I told you that I loved you…where were you?" He asked again chuckling.

Sasuke growled and forced himself up; flinging himself at the injured boy and embracing him. "Why dobe! Why didn't you just kill me!"

"Don't make me repeat myself loser." Naruto whispered, coughing blood on the boy's shirt.

Sasuke took a closer look at the wound; it was healing, but not very fast and at this rate…Sasuke feared the worst. Taking off Naruto's jacket gingerly; the boy pressed it against his wound, hoping it would slow the bleeding as he let the boy lay in his head in Sasuke's lap. They sat there in the darkness for almost the whole night; undisturbed and just looking into each other's eyes. "Naruto?…" Sasuke would call every so often to make sure he was alive.

The boy would only nod and go back to sleep in his lover's lap, savoring the moment they had together. Finally, the sun rose; giving the one window room light. Naruto recognized this as the private meeting room of the Hokage's, only the table was gone along with the chairs.

Sasuke took the jacket off Naruto, relieved that the wound was completely healed. "Naruto?"

"Right, sorry!" The boy stammered sitting up, only to run smack dap into Sasuke's lips that forced his head back a little as Sasuke cradled his head in his arms.

Returning it, he felt his head spin as Sasuke deepened the kiss further; starting to lick the boy's lips. As if on instinct, the boy parted them, allowing Sasuke's tongue to dart in and taste him. Soon, Naruto was doing the same as their tongues battled. Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto's head onto the ground while they continued so he could lay overtop of the boy; still sharing their first kiss. After finally breaking off, Naruto panted; his face flushed and lips red, smirking when he noticed Sasuke was in the same state. If this was a dream, Sasuke and Naruto never wanted to wake up. Sasuke suddenly began to pull down the blonde's orange and sweaty pants, causing a brilliant shade of red to coat the boy's face; but do the same to Sasuke's shorts before proceeding with his boxer's.

Sasuke smirked at the boy's sudden boldness and flipped him over with ease, causing a few stammers and questions before he entered him. Naruto gasped in pain, growling again and whining at the same time. Sasuke held his lover's chest, cooing in his ear before continuing. Soon both felt the waves of pleasure was over them as Sasuke and Naruto climaxed. Slumping against Naruto's back, the boy rolled off of his lover and pulled up his clothing, helping his tired out partner do the same. Holding each other; they laid on the carpet floor for a while, just enjoying the pure bliss of it all. "You lose in this too though dobe." Sasuke laughed, finally catching his breath after a moment; only to laugh harder at Naruto's complaints on how he wasn't ready.

Though there moment soon ended as Sasuke heard the door slowly creak open and a splash of red coated his eyes.


	11. End Of The Nightmare

Sasuke fell back against the cold wall as he screamed in agony from the small droplets of blood that had gotten in his eyes. Holding his eyelid's, he head a exchange of metal hitting metal and a few splashing sounds as the smell of blood filled the small room. Finally forcing his eye's open that had watered to rid him of the substance, Sasuke nearly choked on his own saliva at the sight before him. Naruto stood out and ready as Orochimaru stood on the other side of the room, his katana in his mouth, Naruto's blood dripping from the blade. Sasuke searched Naruto's body with his half blinded eyes, which widened at the sight. His chest had been slashed cleanly open, a Shuriken sticking out from where the boy's heart should have been. Sasuke slumped against the wall as the boy' growled; unleashing the Nine tail's from inside. Orochimaru smirked at his display of effort to keep him away from Sasuke. "Does that boy over there really mean that much to you?" The snake questioned smirking.

"You bastard….I won't let you take him again." Naruto swore to himself, his nail's sharpening and the shining in the raising sun light; the same with the small fangs upon his face.

"**_Don't over do it boy…my chakra stopped the shuriken from touching your heart but until your tissue heals, you can't take it out or you'll lose to much blood." _**The fox warned the boy inside.

Naruto smirked, gripping the weapon before slowly taking it out. "Then, my training wasn't worthless then huh?" He asked, referring to the bleeding he had done.

'I have to take this guy out before I run dry. Kyuubi, do your magic while I fight.' He prayed before rushing at the man once again; kunai out as he exchanged slashing blows with Orochimaru. Though an experienced fighter, even the snake was having a hard time keeping up with the boy's speed and power. 'When did he..?'

"Got cha!" Naruto yelled as thrusted forward; stabbing the snake in the stomach.

Orochimaru cursed and sliced at the boy again, catching his cheek with a small strike. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, having the three of his clone's appear and run at the man again. Sasuke watched as the two fought fiercely, stunned by Naruto's will to protect him. The boy bled enough to cover his clothing, yet he didn't back down. Finally; with all clone's destroyed, Orochimaru slashed down at the last Naruto, slicing him clean in half. "NO!" Sasuke screamed as the boy began to fall, blood flying everywhere. Running to catch the fallen body, he was surprised when he heard a pop and smoke sprayed in his face.

Naruto was no where to be found; confusing both Orochimaru and Sasuke. "Looking for me?" Sasuke suddenly heard as Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru, stabbing him in the throat before beheading the villain completely.

Sasuke jumped back as the body landed to the floor with a sickening thump. "H-how?" Sasuke questioned, still staring at the disgusting sight.

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head in delight. "Well, when I did the Clone jutsu, I transformed myself into a small bug and stayed on the shoulder of the clone that tried a behind attack. When it was destroyed, I waited for the other's to be killed before I struck. Sorry about scaring you…" Naruto whispered holding his chest and heart.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, checking the wound with care. Much to his surprise, it was gone; thanks to the fox spirit. Naruto smirked at his gawking expression. "It still sore but I'm fine….loser." he joked before falling against his love's chest.

Two year's later

…Then after finding my friends; we recreated what you see today." Naruto told a few academy students; smiling down at them.

"Whoa! That's awesome! I wanna be like him when I grow up.." And many other comment from the crowd made the blonde smirk as he placed a hand behind his head.

"Oi, Dobe."

Turning to the familiar voice, Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-sama! I have an important mission for you. Come with me so that I can tell you in private. That is all kids."

Sasuke laughed as he followed after his lover. "So, how are things Hokage?" He asked laughing.

"I told you not to call me that. I only get that from lower being's then myself." Naruto said; stepping into his office.

"I'm not lower?" Sasuke asked, slumping on the couch next to the blonde, embracing him.

"You're my mate so you don't count." Naruto said, swishing a finger in front of the raven's nose.

"Ahhhh, and the secret mission?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"To take a certain someone whom has been wanting to have time alone with you for a while now." Naruto whispered in the boy's ear.

"Understood sir." Sasuke said smirking and pinning the boy to the couch after throwing a kunai towards the door, hitting the lock button.

/Alright, Review and tell me if I should keep going or stop the story now./


End file.
